1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wave power plant.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Wave power plants are known in a number of embodiments, which oftentimes exploit the alternating heights of waves. Best known are possibly the so-called tapered channel plants, oscillating fluid columns, and float-based pumps. What they have in common is that they oftentimes comprise relatively complex structures that are relatively costly, both in terms of installation, operation, and maintenance. Such structures have large and complicated surface structures that are exposed to the elements and, thus, may be severely affected by weather conditions.